culturefandomcom-20200222-history
RTL Telekids
(youth block) (television channel) | closed date = | picture format = 576i 16:9 (SDTV) | share = | share as of = | share source = | network = RTL Nederland | owner = RTL Group | slogan = | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = Netherlands | headquarters = Hilversum, Netherlands | former names = | replaced names = | sister names = RTL 4 RTL 5 RTL 7 RTL 8 RTL Z RTL Lounge RTL Crime | timeshift names = | web = www.rtl.nl/programma/telekids/home/ | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 10 (SD, youth block) | terr serv 2 = | terr chan 2 = | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 10 (HD, youth block) Channel 61 (24 hours, IPTV) | sat serv 2 = | sat chan 2 = | sat serv 3 = | sat chan 3 = | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 10 (HD, youth block) Channel 312 (24 hours) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 10 (youth block) Channel 119 (24 hours) | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 10 (youth block) | cable serv 4 = | cable chan 4 = | cable serv 5 = | cable chan 5 = | cable serv 6 = | cable chan 6 = | cable serv 7 = | cable chan 7 = | cable serv 8 = | cable chan 8 = | adsl serv 1 = KPN/Telfort/XS4ALL | adsl chan 1 = Channel 10 (youth block) Channel 59 (24 hours) | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 10 (youth block) | adsl serv 3 = T-Mobile Thuis | adsl chan 3 = Channel 10 (youth block) | adsl serv 4 = Glashart Media | adsl chan 4 = Channel 10 (youth block) | adsl serv 5 = | adsl chan 5 = | adsl serv 6 = | adsl chan 6 = | adsl serv 7 = | adsl chan 7 = | adsl serv 8 = | adsl chan 8 = | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (24 hours, Netherlands only) }} RTL Telekids is the name of a digital television channel for children. The channel is operated by RTL Nederland and can be received through cable. In addition, RTL Telekids is broadcasting as a youth block on television channel RTL 8 during daytime. Like the rest of the Dutch RTL family RTL Telekids is officially a Luxembourg channel that does not have to adhere to the Dutch media law. As Luxembourg has no real regulator, the channel is also not monitored. Youth block On 19 August 2010 RTL announced that the name RTL Telekids would be used for a new youth block on RTL 8. A big difference with the former programme Telekids is that the broadcast is no longer done by a presenter from the studio. Originally RTL Telekids would start on 4 October 2010. However, on 1 October 2010, there was a collision place on the A59 where a woman and three children were killed in a car accident on their way to the Efteling, where the shooting would take place for the programme, De Schatkamer, which is part of RTL Telekids. Out of respect for the victims' families the launch of RTL Telekids had been postponed for two weeks until 18 October 2010.Verongelukte auto op weg naar tv-opname Digital channel The digital channel RTL Telekids can be received through Ziggo and Caiway since 3 September 2012, also it can be received through KPN and Telfort since 1 July 2015. It is the third digital channel of RTL. Programming Programmes that are and were broadcast on RTL Telekids and RTL 8 are: * Bassie & Adriaan * Bassie & Adriaan: De Plaaggeest * Bassie en Adriaan en het geheim van de sleutel * Bassie en Adriaan en de diamant * Bassie en Adriaan en de huilende professor * Bassie en Adriaan en het geheim van de schatkaart * Bassie en Adriaan en de verdwenen kroon * Bassie en Adriaan en de verzonken stad * Bassie en Adriaan op reis door Europa * Bassie en Adriaan op reis door Amerika * Bibaboerderij * Bibi en Tina * Bobo * Bollo, Bries en bondgenoten * Boom & Reds * Burgers zoo en waarom * Caillou * Care Bears * Chuggington * Chuggington medaille race * De Club van Sinterklaas & de speelgoeddief * De Club van Sinterklaas - Paniek in de Confettifabriek * De Club van Sinterklaas - De grote onbekende * De Club van Sinterklaas & jacht op het kasteel * De Club van Sinterklaas - Pietennieuws Live * De Club van Sinterklaas Dansschool * Defenders of Berk * Dennis the Menace * Efteling TV: De Schatkamer * Efteling TV: Tita Toverfeest * Efteling TV: Het mysterie van... * Elias * Ep de pret show * Ernst, Bobbie en de rest * De Fabeltjeskrant * Fien en Teun * Fireman Sam * Fraggle Rock * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield * Ghost Rockers * Green Kids * Grobbebollen maken lol * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Hallo K3! * I will punish you * Hooi Hooi met Boer en Bloem * Hooi Hooi Helden * Hunk * Jack the monkey * Jacob Two-Two * Jokie * Jul en Julia * De Jungleclub * Koala Brothers * Leren en lachen met Bassie en Adriaan * Leer het verkeer met Bassie en Adriaan * Little People * Marjolein en het geheim van het slaapzand * Minuscule * Monskey * Musti * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Nananjira en de Kadekapers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oma Ketjets * Pepee * Post voor Sint * PiPa Panda * Robin Hood * Sid the Dummy * Sportlets * Sprookjesboom * Sprookjes * Sprookjes van Klaas Vaak * Strawberry Shortcake * Super 4 * Team Hot Wheels * Totally Fit Kidz * Tree Fu Tom * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Daltons (Lucky Luke) * The Wheels on the Bus * Thomas the Tank Engine * Tita Tovenaar * Vipo * Wat is je wens? * Wie o Wie Zingt Do-Re-Mi * Wolleke * W.S.V. De Optimist * Yoohoo & Friends * 123 Penguins * 2 Kleine kleutertjes References External links * Official site * Company on digital channel, Pressroom RTL Nederland * List of Programs Category:RTL Nederland Category:Television channels in the Netherlands